1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover latch, especially to a cover latch to allow one-handed operation to unlatch a cover from a base of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electronic devices, for example laptops, cell phones and PDAs, usually comprise a base, a cover, an electronic mechanism, multiple keys, a monitor, a hinge and a latch. The base has a proximal edge, a distal edge and two latch holes. The cover is connected pivotally to the base and has a proximal edge and a distal edge. The electronic mechanism and most of the keys are mounted in the base. The monitor is mounted on the cover. The hinge is connected to the two proximal edges to allow the cover to pivot relative to the base. The latch is usually mounted in the distal end of the cover to securely hold the cover closed and usually has two latch assemblies, and each latch assembly has an actuating tab. The actuating tabs protrude from the distal edges of cover and respectively engage the holes in the base.
The latch makes locking or unlocking the electronic device convenient. However, operation of the latch tends to be a two-handed operation, which can be inconvenient.